Chapter 274
Spider's Nest is the 274th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Coalition army HQ Shun Shin Kun states, that he hadn’t thought that Kei Sha would be an instinctual general. While Ri Boku compares the Duke Hyou with a lion, that attacks his pray with savage fury. Kei Sha is more likely compared to a spider, that sets up a net of traps, and lets the enemy charge right into them. And from then onwards, they are completely helpless. He admits, that he himself did also lose a couple of times to him. Duke Hyou Army The rear of the duke Hyou army is being slaughtered by the Zhao, and doesn’t have the strength to fight back. The front around the duke Hyou can’t exactly make out what is happening, since they are too far away and do also not really have a chance to help them. If they run back through their own troops, they would bring disorder into their formation, and make also the front an easy target. And if they circle around, they do have to fight the Zhao, what would take too long. Zhao vanguard HQ Ri Haku tells the same to his officers, and explains them how Kei Sha set up the trap. For man like duke Hyou, that senses the overall flow of the enemy from the expressions and the line of sight of the units, it is unlikely to fall into a trap. But if the army you are fighting does not make any manoeuvres at all, he is unable to sense anything. Therefore, it was forbidden for the Ri Haku army to make a single move. Zhao HQ While everybody watches the rear of the duke Hyou army being slaughtered, an officier recommends to Kei Sha to attack the head of the Qin army with the Kou Son Ryuu army on the right wing. Kei Sha tells him to remain silent and to listen to the slaughtering, since this would be the best part of it. Hi Shin unit HQ Ka Ryo Ten tells Den Kou the opportunities of the duke and states, that before he could take real action, the Qin could lose half of their soldiers. At the same moment, they witness an uproar at the end of the rear. It is Shin with his unit, that broke through the first line of attackers. He raises the flags of Qin and the Hi Shin Unit and announces the counterattack. Characters * Duke Hyou * En * Shin * Shun Shin Kun * Ri Boku * Kei Sha * Ri Haku * Kou Son Ryuu (mentioned) * Man Goku * Ka Ryo Ten * Den Kou * Sosui * Den Yuu * Den Ei Trivia * There are 2 types of instincual generals. ** "Lion" ones like the Duke Hyou. They read all the movements of the battlefield, and attack accordingly. ** "Spiders" like Kei Sha, that lay a net of traps. And wait for the "pray" to enter them. * The Hi Shin Unit stop the Man Goku Army and announce a counterattack. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters